The present invention relates to a system for collecting fragments obtained on crushing stones in the body cavities of living humans and other mammals.
It is known for the purpose of removing kidney stones to introduce from the outside an operating probe into the kidney cavity and to shatter the stone or stones located therein by means of tools passing through the probe into the cavity, to such an extent that the fragments pass through the probe and can be drawn off through the latter. However, during shattering fragments can pass into lateral branches of the kidney cavity and can be overlooked. These stone residues are then left behind in the kidney cavity and form crystal nuclei for new stones.